1. Field of the Invention
The present specification relates to a flexible display device, and more particularly to a flexible display device, which functions to correct position information regarding touch input, and a control method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A flexible display device may display the same resolution of image even when folded or bent. Accordingly, a user may minimize the volume of the flexible display device and achieve convenience in carriage by rolling the flexible display device. In addition, even in an unfolded or spread state thereof, the flexible display device may advantageously provide the user with a screen having one of various sizes and angles via bending thereof.
However, in the case of the flexible display device, upon detection of user touch input, there may occur a difference between a position the user wishes to touch and a position where the touch input is actually detected according to a bending angle of the flexible display device. Therefore, the flexible display device may need to correct position information regarding the detected touch input.